


Rainy Revalations

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First posted to Tumblr, Fluff, bumblebee buzzing in the background, grumbling weiss, hit of white rose, shipper ruby, stumbling upon things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss's glower was even darker than the rain clouds.<br/>"Let's go for a walk, she says. Go enjoy the grounds for a while. Yes of course we'll make it back before the downpour, don't be such a worrywart Weiss!"<br/>-<br/>Weiss and Ruby get caught out in the rain, and embarrassingly enough, end up catching sight of preoccupied Blake and Yang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Revalations

Weiss's glower was even darker than the rain clouds.

"Let's go for a walk, she says. Go enjoy the grounds for a while. Yes of  _course_  we'll make it back before the downpour, don't be such a worrywart Weiss!"

The glower intensified.

Ruby could feel it even with her eyes stubbornly fixed to the mud puddles, flinched when her partner stomped through a particularly deep one.

"Now look at me! Clothes soaked, shoes full of water, hair a complete mess-"

"If you'd just take the cloak," Ruby made one last plea for logic's sake. "Then we could share and both be dry-"

"No!" 

With a groan Ruby threw up her hands, completely defeated by the stubbornness of the Schnee heiress. 

Sometimes she really didn't get Weiss. 

What was so bad about sharing a cloak that getting drenched was the better choice? Did she think the cape was that tacky, or was the problem just having to huddle under it with a 'dolt' like Ruby? Now instead of being warm and dry they were cold and wet. And grumpy.

"Ruby."

" _What?_ "

"If you're cloak is so waterproof, then why aren't _you_  wearing it?"

Well duh she wasn't going to wear it and leave Weiss to get soaked on her own-

Er. 

... 

Something gold flashed up ahead and Ruby, suddenly very warm in the face, pointed at it with wild desperation. 

"Look! Isn't that Yang and Blake?"

"It's rude to point." Grumbled Weiss as she squinted at the umbrella bobbing up ahead. 

"And it also rude to dodge someone's questi- Ohmygoodness!"

A hand at Ruby's collar dragged her off the path and behind a nearby tree, sudden move almost making her drop the red bundle of her cloak. 

"Weiss, what the-Mmph."

"Shh!"

Bark scratched at her back as Weiss pressed a hand to Ruby's mouth, peering cautiously around the trunk. 

Heat flared in Ruby's cheeks like a bonfire. 

Actual skin-on-skin contact with Weiss was  _not_  something she was used to. 

And holy cow Weiss looked great with wet bangs! Specially in profile. And especially specially when she wasn't frowning anymore, blue eyes wide with shock and a touch of awe.

"... Well." 

The hand moved back to Ruby's collar. She had to bite her lips to stop from kissing it goodbye.

She was such a creep...

"You should probably see this." Weiss tugged Ruby closer so she could share the view. "Just, please for the love of Remnant do _not_  make any loud noises."

Seriously, what could get Weiss of all people so worked up?

Ruby looked.

Ruby's jaw fell open.

A second later she was once again mashed up against the tree, this time with both Weiss's hands muffling her squeaks.

Yang and Blake!

"I know, I know! But what did I just say about the loud noises!?"

Yang and Blake though!

_Yang_.... and  _Blake!_

Weiss rolled her eyes. 

"I guess that answers my question of whether I was the last to find out.."

The cloak slipped from Ruby's grip as she pounced on Weiss, lifting the older girl up in the biggest, most twirly hug she could manage. 

" _They were kissing!_ " 

She had just enough restraint to whisper-scream.

"Under the same umbrella! In the  _rain!_  They were kissing and did you see Yang's blush, it was so cute oh my god-"

" _Put me down!_ "

Not even Weiss's angry cuff to the back of her head could bring Ruby back from neverland right now.

"Put me down this instant Ruby Rose or so help me-!"

 "Shhh!"

This time it was Ruby's turn to do the shushing, holding Weiss aloft with one arm while pressing a finger to her pale lips.

"Shh Weiss, or Blake will hear you..."

Ruby's voice trailed away.

They were kinda close together now, thanks to the twirly hug. 

With only one arm at her waist, Weiss had been forced to lean in and gab onto to Ruby for balance. Now her hands were curled at the nap of Ruby's neck and it probably would look really weird is anyone saw them just then...

Bright red was spreading across the heiress's face.

So was fury, so much so that Ruby quickly drew back her finger in the off chance that Weiss was actually pissed enough to bite it. 

"Um.."

"Put me down.  _Now._ "

Ruby complied so fast she almost dropped Weiss straight out. 

Nervously Ruby watched as her partner went about smoothing her clothes and fixing her hair, the spectacle just beyond the tree almost forgotten. 

_Congratulations Yang on your new girlfriend._

_Condolences for having just a bumbling, clueless, totally un-smooth girl for your little sister._

With a final flick of her ponytail Weiss bent down to scoop up the fallen cloak. 

"Let's go. I want a warm shower before bed tonight."

Ruby nodded miserably, recognizing the cold edge to Weiss's voice and resigned to a week of awkward silence between them.

The nodding, it turned out, wasn't such a good idea.

"Ah.."

She tried to stop it, she really did!

"Ahh..." 

Weiss's eyes widened in horror as she lunged forward-

"Ah-CHOO!"

-a second too late. 

The sneeze cut though the rain like a gunshot. 

There was no way anyone in the area hadn't heard it, not even counting Faunus hearing... Ruby winced, imagining a startled Blake and Yang leaping away from each other.

Weiss smacked a palm to her face. Every line in her body spelled out defeat.

"S-sorry..." 

The older girl only shook her head. 

Once last check revealed that the lone umbrella had gone, maybe even before the mood breaking sneeze, but that seemed like too much luck to hope for. 

Ruby was just trying to melt quietly into the rain when something red smacked into her face. 

"Just... Just put that on before you get a cold. Really..."

The cloak spilled into her hands and Ruby frowned.

"Not without you."

A sigh. 

"Ruby, I already said-"

"And you're being stupid about this."

If she was already going to be getting the silent treatment then Ruby wanted to earn every minute of it.

"We're going to get sick and slow down the team at this rate. Avoiding a bit of embarrassment really  _isn't_  worth that, Weiss."

With a snap she shook out the cloak and held it open, like a cape before a bull. 

"Well? You wanna warm up, or not?"

It took a few seconds of facial twitches, but in the end Weiss muttered something under her breath and stalked forward to help wrap the cloak around them.

"This is the  _last_  time I go on a walk with you without bringing an umbrella."

Off they trudged, still soaked but at least not shivering so much anymore. 

"I swear." Weiss went on. "Even if the sky is clear I'll make sure to take one along with us. We look like such a pair of children wearing this thing!"

Ruby bowed her head meekly and worked hard to suppress a grin. 

Weiss could have threatened to not walk with her at all. She could have put an end to them, these mini adventures that always made her grumble- but she hadn't. 

Which meant maybe she liked them a little. 

Maybe she liked spending time with Ruby a little too...

And that, on top of the Yang and Blake thing, made today a pretty good day in Ruby's book. 


End file.
